Meaningful Memories
by nhaer042
Summary: While trying to escape being Inigo's wingman, Gerome ends up hiding in his parents' tent. He ends up witnessing an exchange between them that brings back some old memories.
1. Chapter 1

I don't see a lot of Robin/Cherche fics floating around here. So I thought I'd write one with them and Gerome. I'm using my Avatar, Salohcin for this story.

* * *

><p>Gerome hastily made his way through camp, quickly looking over his shoulder to see if Inigo was following him. That insufferable philanderer was trying to get him to be his wingman again and Gerome wanted no part of it. It had been a long day and he just wanted to get some rest or maybe talk with Morgan to help her jog some of her memories.<p>

Scanning the camp for a place to hide, Gerome considered his options. His own tent was out of the question since Inigo would look there first. Lucina's tent also seemed like a bad option since hiding in his girlfriend's tent seemed like another obvious choice. Morgan would likely give him away because she's just sadistic like that so that really just left one option.

Gerome found the tent he was looking for and practically dove inside. He landed on his hands and knees and looked around the tent. It was the last place he wanted to be: his parents' tent. Across from him his mother, Cherche, was sitting in a chair stitching her husband, Salohcin's, coat back together. She eyed him curiously.

"Hello, Gerome. What brings you here?" she asked.

Gerome rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trying to escape Inigo. You don't mind if I hide out here for a moment do you?"

Cherche smiled. "Not at all, dear. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Cherche." Gerome sat cross-legged in the middle of the tent watching Cherche as she stitched the coat back together. "What did Salohcin do to his cloak this time?"

Cherche sighed in irritation. "He tried taking on a Risen Paladin failing to take notice of a Sniper that was flanking him."

Gerome huffed. "Fool. Did it work?"

"He took the Paladin down but not before he got a cut in his side. The Sniper managed to get him in the arm before Chrom was able to take it out. Your father's coat was torn up in the process."

"One out of two isn't bad I suppose."

Cherche shot him a warning glare. "Don't give him any ideas. I swear that man is too reckless for his own good."

"What man is too reckless for his own good?" Gerome looked over his shoulder his father walk in. Salohcin looked at Gerome. "Oh, Gerome. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Don't get used to it," Gerome said. "I'm just here until Inigo decides to leave me alone." Salohcin nodded and walked up to Cherche, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hmph," she grunted.

Salohcin raised a brow. "What?"

"You know what."

"Nooo, not really." Salohcin noticed his coat. "You're stitching it? I told you I would take care of it."

"You can't sew. Besides it wouldn't need to be mended if you didn't insist on throwing yourself into danger."

"Are you still mad about that?"

"I'm irritated, yes."

Salohcin sighed and rolled his eyes. "I had it. Chrom was backing me up too."

"And if he hadn't?"

"Oh, why focus on the if's?" He smiled at Cherche but only got an unamused glare in response. "Fine, I'd probably be dead. There, happy?"

"I'm just looking out for you, love." Her glare was replaced with a smirk. "Who would I scold if you weren't around?"

Salohcin smiled and rolled his eyes. "I love you too." Gerome couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the exchange. "Something funny, Gerome?"

"It's nothing. You just reminded me of my parents."

"How so?" Cherche asked.

"They used to get into little squabbles like this. Father had a habit of getting himself hurt much to Mother's irritation."

"I can definitely relate to that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Salohcin asked.

"Morgan's reaction was always amusing," Gerome continued. "She always thought our parents would separate or something."

"Aw, poor dear," Cherche cooed.

"Mother used to tell her a story or something to cheer her up or Father would distract her by talking about tactics. I think that's where her interest in them came from."

"What about you, Gerome?" Salohcin asked. "What did you do when we, er, when your parents would fight?"

"I used to get worried when they'd argue, but over time I learned they loved each other too much to ever separate. Eventually, it became amusing to watching them argue. Both of my parents were equally good at wordplay. Mother tended to win though." Cherche shot a smug smirk at Salohcin.

"I can relate to that too," she said. Salohcin grumbled under his breath. Cherche chuckled then looked at Gerome. "Um, Gerome?"

"Yes?"

"You once told me you were too young to have any meaningful memories of your parents. However, Morgan remembers Salohcin so vividly and even you recall memories of them. The ones you relayed just now seem particularly vivid."

Gerome avoided her gaze. "I. . .I lied about that."

"Really?" Salohcin asked.

"Yes. I have quite few fond memories of my parents. However, I don't like to dwell on them because they always remind me that I lost them. I told you I didn't have any meaningful memories so I wouldn't be reminded of the pain."

Cherche got up from her seat. "You poor thing." Gerome gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know this might not mean much, but I'm sorry to have left you alone." Salohcin knelt by them and joined the hug.

"We know that we aren't replacements for your parents," he said, "but we hope that you'll be willing to make some memories with us too." Gerome found himself smiling at the sentiment.

"Thanks," he said. "You two might not be the parents I knew but. . .you mean as much to me as they did." He stood up and went to the tent exit. "I think the coast is clear. Mother, Father, thank you for your time." He looked over his shoulder at them. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" His parents smiled at him.

"Anytime you like, dear," Cherche said. Salohcin nodded in agreement. Gerome smiled and nodded. He left and made his way towards his own tent. It was hard for him to be open like that with them but deep down he felt comfort in confiding in them.

He hoped that this would be the first of many meaningful memories with them.

* * *

><p>It was always my headcanon that Gerome was lying about not having any memories of his parents. Some of his dialogue in the game just seemed to counter that statement. Given how distant he tries to be I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying. Anyway that's just my theory. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to turn this into an ongoing story that I will update whenever I feel like. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gerome, can I ask you a question?" Gerome looked up from his breakfast across the table at his sister, Morgan.<p>

"If you wish." To be honest, Gerome wasn't in the mood to talk but he knew if he refused Morgan would unleash her irresistible puppy dog eyes. He swore she could persuade whole nations to follow her with those if she wanted to.

"I want to ask you about what I was like as a kid." Gerome sighed. Ever since she was found at the Ruins of Time, Morgan had pestered Gerome with questions about the past in an attempt to recover her memories.

"I've told you everything I recall, Morgan. Anything else would just be redundant at this point."

"But you've never gone into detail about any of the things you told me. Just some brief summaries. I want to know everything." Next to her, their mother, Cherche started to take an interest in the conversation.

"I'm curious to know as well. It'd be interesting to learn what kind of parents Salohcin and I were like. Right, dear?" Next to Gerome and across from Cherche, Salohcin had his nose stuck in a book completely out of touch with reality. Gerome allowed a slight smirk on his face as he recalled how his own father always did the same thing. "Dear!"

"What?!" Salohcin asked annoyed. He started to glare at Cherche when he noticed her own glare was more menacing and quickly backed down.

"I was saying how interesting it'd be if Gerome would tell us a few stories from his childhood."

"Oh." Salohcin glanced over at Gerome. "Do you _want _to share anything?"

"I'm not keen on the idea," Gerome said.

"Aw, come on!" Morgan said pouting. "It's not fair that you get to keep all the family memories to yourself."

"Don't pester your brother, Morgan," Salohcin said. Morgan huffed and started poking at her breakfast. Gerome knew where this was going. Morgan was going to end up being cranky the whole day now. If there was one thing more lethal than "puppy-eyed Morgan" it was "cranky Morgan." He glanced over at Cherche who, while hiding better, was also disappointed. Salohcin went back to his book seemingly indifferent, but Gerome knew better than to simply trust his father's outward appearance. He probably wanted to hear something too.

"What would you like to hear?" Gerome asked with a sigh. Morgan and Cherche perked up and Salohcin looked up from his book a little.

"Um. . .the one about the five nosebleeds," Morgan said. "Tell me all the details."

"Alright. You were about six-years-old. . ."

* * *

><p>Gerome was in his parents' room looking at himself in a mirror. An oversized black mask was on his face. It didn't look quite as cool as he thought it might. How did those heroes in Father's stories pull it off?<p>

The door suddenly swung open and a little pink-haired girl ran in and latched herself to his arm. "Gerome, Gerome, come play!" Gerome gave an irritated grunt as she removed his sister from his arm.

"Go away, Morgan, I'm busy!"

"Doing what?" She looked at the black mask Gerome had in his hand and pointed at it. "That's Daddy's fancy mask." Salohcin had purchased the mask years ago to attend a masquerade ball. He hated the event but kept the mask since Cherche said it made him look attractively mysterious. Parents were weird.

"I'm just trying it on, now leave me alone."

"But Mommy said we're not supposed to play with her and Daddy's things without permission."

"Which is why you need to be quiet!" Gerome looked back in the mirror and put the mask over his face. Morgan started snickering. "What?"

"You look goofy."

Gerome's face started turning red. "I do not! Shut up!"

"Yes, you do! Goofy Gerome! Ha, ha-ow!" Morgan fell on her butt with a dull thud. She glared at Gerome and touched her nose then looked at her hand and saw a little blood on finger. Her eyes went wide and she let out a loud gasp. "Mommy!" She bolted out of the room before Gerome could stop her. "Mommy, Gerome hit me!"

"Cut it out, Morgan!" Gerome shouted after her. He chased her outside to Minerva's stable where Cherche was. Morgan ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her."

"Mama, Gerome hit me!" She pointed an accusing finger at her brother who was bent over trying to catch his breath. He could never keep up with Morgan's seemingly boundless energy.

"What?" Cherche asked. She looked at Morgan and took note of the small trail of blood coming from her nose. Sensing the coming lecture, Gerome tried to back away. "Gerome!" Every muscle in his body tensed and he could feel the disapproving glare digging into him. Slowly, he looked back at his mother. She pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Morgan. "Hold that under your nose, dear." Morgan nodded and did as she was told. Cherche turned her attention back to her son. "And you, young man."

Gerome gulped. "Y-yes, Mother?"

"Why did you hit your sister?" She looked at Gerome's hand. "And why do you have your father's mask?"

"I. . .I was trying it on."

"You know you're not allowed to play with your father's things unless you ask first."

"I wasn't playing!" Gerome said stomping his foot.

"Watch your tone, young man." Gerome stiffened and nodded. Cherche walked up to him and held out her hand. He gave her the mask and glared at Morgan who was finishing up cleaning her nose. "Whatever the reason," Gerome looked back at his mother, "you know you aren't supposed to take what's not yours. You also know better than to hit your sister. As punishment, you can clean Minerva's pen and give her a bath." Gerome grumbled something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Er, um, yes ma'am." Cherche nodded and went back to feeding Minerva. Morgan walked up to Gerome with a smug smirk.

"You have to clean, wyvern poop, ha, ha!"

"You can help if it sounds so exciting," Cherche said not looking away from her task.

"Eep! Um, n-no thank you." It was Gerome's turn to smirk.

* * *

><p>"You actually hit me?" Morgan asked.<p>

"You were bothering me," Gerome said.

"Nuh-uh, I was being a perfect angel!" She held her chin and gave the most obnoxiously perfect smile she could.

"I'll hit you again if you keep it up."

"Enough you two," Cherche said.

"Where was I during all of this?" Salohcin asked.

"At work."

"Oh."

"Hey, come on," Morgan said, "you only mentioned the first nosebleed. We still have four more to go."

Gerome nodded. "Right. Well. . ."

* * *

><p>"Stop squirming, Minerva!" Gerome shouted. He tried to rub her down with a soapy sponge only to have her back away.<p>

"Grrr!"

"Don't growl at me! Mother told me to give you a bath!"

"Roar!"

"I know the soap smells funny but it'll go faster if you stay still!" Minerva looked at him as if pondering his statement before laying down on the grass to let Gerome continue. "That's a good girl." He started to rub her with the sponge. "Besides, a cute wyvern like you needs to stay pretty."

"Grr."

"Well, now you'll be prettier."

"Hey, Gerome!" Morgan shouted. Gerome looked to his left to see his sister running up to him and Minerva. "Can I help you clean, Minerva?"

"No. Go away."

"Aw, please?"

"No."

"What if Minerva says I can?"

"No."

"You didn't even ask her!"

"I don't need to. She'll say 'no.'"

Minerva gave Gerome a rough nudge with her head. "Grrr. . ."

"She doesn't seem like she'll say 'no,'" Morgan said. She started rubbing Minerva's chin. "Can I help, Minervykins?" Minerva gently nuzzled Morgan. "She doesn't seem to mind."

"Fine." He reached behind him and grabbed a large bucket. "Take this and get me some water from the river. I need it to wash the soap off." Minerva fidgeted at the sound of getting the soap off her her. "Stay still!"

Morgan eagerly took the bucket. "Okay, I'll be right back!" She ran off giving Gerome a few moments peace.

"She's so annoying."

"Grr."

"I am not being mean!" Minerva just stared at him like she didn't believe him. Gerome huffed and went back to washing her. A few minutes later, Morgan came back with the bucket full of water.

"I'm back! Do you want me to pour it on her?"

"No, I'm not done scrubbing her." Minerva gave a throaty rumble in protest, but Gerome ignored her and pointed at a sponge behind him. "Go get the other sponge and start washing her tail."

"Okay!" Morgan grabbed the sponge and soaked in the bucket of soapy water it had been sitting by. She went behind Minerva and started to rub her tail. Meanwhile, Gerome started washing her head.

"Grrrr. . ."

"You're rubbing the wrong way," Gerome said. "You're supposed to rub along the scales not against them."

"Which way is along the scales?"

Gerome sighed and leaned to the left so he could see Morgan. "Rub towards the tips of the scales not away from them." Unbeknownst to him, a small bit of soapy water trailed down Minerva's face.

"Like this?" Morgan asked.

"No, dummy. Here let me-"

"RRROOOOAAAARRR!" Gerome jumped back as Minerva's head suddenly jerked upwards. The soap had gotten in her eye. She always overreacted when that happened. Morgan backed away but not far enough to avoid being hit by the tip of Minerva's tail as she whipped it during her tantrum.

Gerome grabbed a rag and dipped it in the clean water bucket. "Calm, down, Minerva! Let me wash it out." Minerva settled down enough to let Gerome dab the rag over her eye. "There, all better." He heard someone sniffling from behind Minerva and leaned over to see Morgan on the ground crying and clutching her nose. "Morgan?"

"Minerva's tail hit me." Minerva turned her head back to look at Morgan and let out a sympathetic moan. Gerome walked up to his sister and dabbed the rag against her nose. Tears were starting to well up in the young girl's eyes.

"It's not that bad, Morgan." He cleaned her up and wiped her tears away. "There, all better now. Minerva didn't hit you that hard." Morgan sniffled and wiped more tears away with her sleeve. Minerva brought her head closer and gave her an apologetic nuzzle. "Minerva says she's sorry."

Morgan giggled and patted Minerva's head. "It's okay, Minervykins. It doesn't hurt that badly." Minerva continued to nuzzle her though. Gerome smiled and grabbed the sponge.

"Come over here, Morgan. I'll show you how wash Minerva properly."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Well, that explains why your Minerva always seems so cautious around me," Morgan said.<p>

"Mother always had you help bathe her after that," Gerome said. "She never squirmed as much when you were around."

"You should know better than to stand behind a wyvern, Morgan," Cherche said.

"I was six, Mom!"

"Never too early to start practicing proper wyvern safety awareness."

"Why don't you just write a book about it, Dear?" Salohcin asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I will."

"If I may continue," Gerome said.

"Of course, Gerome. Do go on. How did she get the next one?"

"Third one was fairly uneventful. You took us town on Minerva and flew a little too high. Morgan and I both got nosebleeds that time."

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry, loves," Cherche said. That must have been the seventh time she apologized. She put handkerchiefs under both their noses. "Are you alright? Do either of your noses hurt."<p>

"It's fine, Mother," Gerome said.

Morgan giggled. "Now we both have nosebleeds, Big Brother."

"I only got the one though." Morgan just shrugged.

"Come on, children, let's go and meet your father for lunch," Cherche said. She grabbed both children by the hand and let through Ylisse towards the castle. Gerome's nose stopped bleeding fairly quickly, but Morgan was still holding her handkerchief to her nose. Gerome noticed and started snickering earning Morgan's bloodied handkerchief being thrown in his face.

"Ugh, gross, Morgan!" he yelled.

"Well, you're being a meanie!" Morgan shouted back. Blood was still trickling from her nose a little.

"Will, you two stop arguing?" Cherche asked. She gave Morgan a fresh handkerchief. The three finally reached the castle and were greeted by Chrom's children, Lucina and Brady.

"Gerome, Morgan!" Lucina shouted. She and Brady ran up to the two of them. Lucina looked up at Cherche. "Hello, Lady Cherche. May Gerome and Morgan come play with us?" Gerome and Morgan looked up at their mother with eager faces.

"I don't see why not. These two are a little too wound up right now to begin with."

"Yay!" Morgan shouted.

"Thanks, Mother!" Gerome said. The two joined their friends and ran to the gardens.

"So, whatcha wanna play?" Brady asked.

"It's 'what do you want to play,' Brady," Lucina said. Apparently Maribelle's etiquette lessons were not lost on her daughter.

Brady rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"We could play hide-and-seek," Gerome said.

Lucina shook her head. "We played that last time. Besides, Brady always ends up getting lost looking for a hiding place."

"Shaddup!" Brady shouted. "What about tag?"

"You mean 'watch Brady run out of breath and collapse?'" Lucina asked. She smiled at the annoyed glare her brother gave her.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Morgan said.

"Mother doesn't like us to play that," Gerome said.

"Mother isn't here." An evil grin was on Morgan's face when she said that. Gerome couldn't help but give a small smirk as well.

"What's truth or dare?" Brady asked.

"Well," Morgan began, "one of us asks someone to either tell a truth or do a dare. If the person picks truth, they have to honestly answer whatever question they're asked. If it's dare, that have to do whatever task they're asked to do."

"Mother takes issue with the 'dare' part of the game," Gerome said.

"It sounds fun though," Brady said. Lucina nodded. "I'll start." He looked at his sister. "Do you have a crush on Gerome?" He smiled at the glare he got. Lucina and Gerome's faces were equally red. Morgan was on the ground laughing.

"B-Brady!" Lucina shouted. "You can't ask something like that!"

"Yes, I can. Morg said those were the rules. Now 'fess up, Sis."

Awkward silence. Gerome tried to avert her gaze and turned his attention to Morgan who had calmed down some but was still giggling like an idiot.

"Answer the question, Lucina," she said. She giggled a little more. "And be honest."

Lucina gulped and clenched her fists. "Y-yes." Gerome felt his face burn like a star. Morgan and Brady went hysteric with laughter to the point where they had trouble breathing. Lucina sat down and curled up into a little ball. She then glared at Brady. "Is it my turn?" Gerome nodded. "Then, Brady, I _dare_ you to kiss Morgan. On the lips!" Brady and Morgan froze.

"Ew, that's gross!" Morgan shouted.

Brady glared at her "Hey!"

"You have to, Morgan," Gerome said. "It's the rules." If looks could kill, Gerome would likely be dead. But they can't, so he just smiled at Morgan's glare.

"Can't you pick something else?" Morgan asked. "Anything."

"Weeell," Lucina said. She tapped her chin. Looking around, she spotted a small pebble and picked it up. "I bet you can't put this up your nose."

"Wha?" Brady asked. "That's stupid!"

"It's that or you two kiss." She started making kissing noises causing Gerome to chuckle.

"What kind of idiot would-"

"Gimmie that!" Morgan said as she snatched the pebble.

Brady sighed. "Apparently that kind of idiot."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Morgan," Gerome said. Morgan ignored him and shoved the pebble up her left nostril.

"There!" Morgan said. "It feels funny. How long does it have to stay in there?"

"Hey, kids!" called a new voice. The small group looked past Gerome to see Salohcin walk up to them. "Gerome, Morgan, come along. We're going out for lunch. Lucina, Brady, your parents are looking for you too." He looked at Morgan noticing an odd bulge. "Sweetie, what's wrong with your nose?"

"I shoved a pebble in it!" Morgan said proudly. Salohcin looked at Gerome who pointed at Lucina.

"I. . .I may have dared Morgan to do it," Lucina said.

Salohcin looked at his children unapprovingly. "You two know your mother and I don't like you playing truth or dare."

"It's fine, Daddy," Morgan said. "I can get it out." She tried to snort it out but it didn't budge. "Uuumm. . ." A few more efforts did nothing to remove the troublesome stone. "Uh-oh."

"You were saying?" Salohcin knelt by his daughter and closed her right nostril with his finger. "Now, blow your nose as hard as you can." Morgan nodded and did as instructed. After a few seconds of snorting, the pebble finally popped out, a small geyser of blood following it.

"Ow!"

"That's what, four?" Salohcin asked. "Cherche told me about the others. Not your day is it?" Morgan shook her head. Salohcin picked her up. "Come on, kiddo, let's get you to Lissa and see if she can fix it. Let's go, Gerome."

"Yes, Father." Gerome followed Salohcin. Lucina and Brady joined them.

"I'm really sorry, Sir Salohcin," Lucina said. "I didn't mean for it to get stuck."

"It's fine," Salohcin said. "But I don't want to hear anymore word of truth or dare. Your father would have my head if you or Brady were hurt."

Lucina nodded. She looked at Morgan. "I'm sorry, Morgan."

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

* * *

><p>"You seem to be a lure for pain, dear," Cherche said to Morgan. "At least your nose is."<p>

"It doesn't even seem logically possible for that to have kept happening," Morgan said. "It doesn't seem to be a problem now though. My nose didn't bleed when I beat myself unconscious with that tome."

"You did what now?"

"Hey, Gerome, how about that last bleed, eh?" Morgan laughed nervously trying to avoid her mother's stern gaze.

Gerome nodded. "Alright. It was later in the day. Mother had errands to run and let the two of us go to the candy store. . ."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they make bear meat flavored, jellybeans?" Morgan asked. Gerome gave her a surprised look as they left the candy store. The little girl happily popped a jellybean in her mouth when she noticed the look her brother gave her. "What?"<p>

Gerome sighed. "You're really dumb, you know that?"

"At least I'm not a meanie-head!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Gerome huffed and grabbed a handful of jellybeans.

"No, I don't think they make a bear flavor."

"Well, they ought to. Bear meat is awesome! Remember when-oof!" She fell to the ground and looked up to see who she bumped into, a large boy who looked to be a little older than Gerome. "Sorry! I didn't see you" The boy turned around and glared at her.

"You better be sorry, jerk!" Morgan backed down a bit.

"It was just an accident," Gerome said.

"Shut up!" Gerome flinched a little at being yelled at. The bully turned his attention back to Morgan. "Are you gonna make it up to me?" He eyed the bag of jellybeans in her hand.

Morgan looked at the bag. She grabbed a small handful of jellybeans and handed it to the bully. "Here you go."

"Hmph!" The bully swatted the beans out of her hand and snatched the bag away from her.

"Hey!" Morgan got up and grabbed the bully's arm as he turned away. "Those are ours!"

"Beat it!" The bully's elbow jerked back hitting Morgan in the face. Gerome watched as his sister fell again clutching her face. She pulled her hands away revealing another nosebleed. Something snapped in Gerome. His fist and teeth clenched. He marched up to the bully and tapped his shoulder. "What?" The bully looked over his shoulder in time to see Gerome's fist connect with his jaw. He fell down dropping the bag. "Ooow!"

"Get you candy, Morgan," Gerome said. He stood over the bully, cracking his knuckles. Morgan nodded and snatched up the jellybeans. Thankfully, not many had spilled.

"You punk!" The bully tried to get up but was knocked back down when Gerome kicked him in the chest.

"Yes, you are a punk." He grabbed Morgan's hand and led her through the streets. He used his free hand to wipe the blood from her nose with a handkerchief. "You alright?"

Morgan nodded. "Uh-huh. Thanks, Big Brother." Gerome smiled and nodded as he took them to their mother.

"Aw, your such a sweet big brother, Gerome," Cherche said. Gerome blushed a little under his mask.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that boy picking on my little girl," Salohcin said. "He's lucky you didn't break his jaw." Gerome smirked.<p>

"I bet he never messed with us again!" Morgan said.

"Actually, next time we met, he and his friends broke my leg."

"That's terrible!"

"I didn't let it bother me. I'd suffer any amount of pain to protect you." He stood up taking his plate with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late to feed Minerva." His parents nodded and thanked him for the story. Gerome disposed of his plate and left the mess tent.

"Gerome, wait!" Morgan shouted. He turned around to see Morgan run up to him. "Thank you very much for the story. I know you don't like reliving the past. I'm sorry to have forced you. Hearing it meant a lot though."

Gerome smiled. "Think nothing of it."

"Did you mean what you said in there? About suffering any pain for me?"

"Of course. You're my little sister. It's my duty and my pleasure to protect you from anything or anyone who'd harm you. Why do you-huh?!" He gasped as Morgan lunged into him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Gerome. You're the best big brother ever."

Gerome chuckled. "I do have my moments."

* * *

><p>Gerome was mucking out Minerva's stall as part of his punishment for hitting Morgan earlier that day. Morgan tried to tell their parents about the bully incident and hopefully get them to release him from his sentence, but Gerome swore her to secrecy. He put the last of the dung in a wheelbarrow and wiped his brow.<p>

"All done?" Gerome looked over his shoulder to see Morgan walk up to him.

"Yeah. I'll need a bath though." Minerva grumbled then licked him. "Not from you!"

Morgan giggled. "Hey, Gerome?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for spending the day with me. I had a lot of fun."

"Even with the nosebleeds?" Morgan nodded. "And even when I was mean."

"You're always grouchy. I'm used to it."

Gerome frowned. "Well, you shouldn't be. I need to work on being a better big brother."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm the eldest. It's my duty to watch over you not treat you like a bother. I'm sorry, Morgan. I promise from this moment forward, I'll be the best big brother ever!"

"Oh, Gerome." She wrapped her arms around him making him gasp. "You're already the best big brother ever."

Gerome smiled. "I suppose I have my moments."

* * *

><p>Phew, this got long! I'll update when I get a good idea. I welcome suggestions if you have any. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. I wasn't too sure about it at first, but I think it turned out well. Hope you don't mind the shorter length compared to the last one.

* * *

><p>Cherche landed Minerva in the middle of camp. The wyvern let out a loud triumphant roar. "Yes, Minerva, you did a very good job in today's battle. Isn't that right, Salohcin?" She looked over her shoulder at her husband who was rubbing his ears.<p>

"WHAT?" he shouted. "MORGAN NEEDS A RATTLE? WHY? SHE'S SEVENTEEN!" Cherche rolled her eyes. She wondered what was taking her husband so long to get used to Minerva's roars." Salohcin climbed off Minerva and sniffed deeply making his ears pop. "Ah, gods, that hurts." Gerome landed his Minerva next to Cherche's. Morgan climbed off and approached her father.

"Minerva make go deaf again, Father?" she asked. Gerome smirked.

"How do you all stand that?" He rubbed his ears. "Agh, my ears are still ringing! I'm going to see if Lissa can do anything about this." Gerome got off his Minerva and grabbed her reins.

"I'm going to feed, Minerva." Cherche's Minerva's head perked up at the sound of food.

"Are you hungry too, Minerva?" Cherche asked. Minerva grumbled and nudged her head against her. "Alright, let's go get you lunch." She led Minerva towards her pen. Morgan watched the two as they left.

"Morgan," Gerome asked, "would you like to help me feed, Minerva?"

"Huh?" She looked at her brother and Minerva who tilted her head. "Oh, um, I was thinking about seeing if Mother would let me help her." Minerva let out a disappointed grumble.

"Don't be jealous, Minerva," Gerome said. He rubbed her neck and looked at Morgan. "Do as you wish. Come along, Minerva." He led her towards her pen and Morgan took off after Cherche.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Minerva, time for dinner," Cherche said. She held up a heavy bag of wyvern feed. Minerva wagged her tail eagerly and poked her head out at the bag. "Be patient, Minerva." Suddenly, Minerva stopped and look past Cherche's shoulder and growled. "Hm?" Cherche looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan behind her. "Oh, silly girl, it's only Morgan"<p>

"Um, hello, Mother. I. . .I was wondering if you would let me help feed Minerva." Minerva growled at her again.

"Minerva, stop that! Morgan is family." She smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can help me, sweetheart. However, I think we should let Minerva get used to you. Come here." Morgan stepped closer towards Minerva. Salohcin always said that Gerome's Minerva always looked the more ferocious of the two, but in Morgan's opinion, Cherche's seemed to be the more vicious one. The way she looked at Morgan with that piercing glare was unsettling. Perhaps it was the advantage of youth that Future Minerva lacked.

"Um, I don't think she wants my help?" Minerva barred her fangs at her.

"Honestly, Minerva, why are you being so rude?" Cherche asked. She put an arm around Morgan's shoulders and brought her closer to Minerva. "Just hold your hand out to her and let her sniff it."

Morgan nodded and held her hand out to Minerva. "Are you sure she won't-OW!" Minerva growled, her mouth firmly clamped around Morgan's hand. "She's going to eat my hand!"

"Minerva, release!" Minerva let go of Morgan's hand and glared at her. The terrified girl scurried behind her mother. Cherche turned around and looked at Morgan who was clutching her hand. "Are you alright, Morgan? Let me see your hand." She carefully grabbed Morgan's hand and looked at it. Other than a little bruising, it was fine. "Minerva didn't bite down very hard. You'll be alright."

"Did I do something wrong? Gerome's Minerva is always so gentle. I thought yours would be the same."

"Gerome's Minerva has known you for a long time. Mine has only just met you. Don't worry, dear. Your father had trouble getting along with her as well at first. I'm sure you two will get along famously. Here, help me put her feed in her trough." Morgan nodded and helped Cherche with the feed bag. Minerva's head perked up although she still kept a careful eye on Morgan.

"H-here you go, girl," Morgan said. She helped Cherche pour out the feed. Minerva went at it like it was her last meal.

"Why don't you try petting her?" Cherche asked.

"While she's eating? That seems like a bad idea."

"She's distracted. Perhaps she won't notice." Morgan was unsure but carefully put a hand on Minerva's head anyway. Immediately, Minerva glared at her and rose her head so she was eye level with Morgan.

"Um, hi?" Minerva growled a little bit. Morgan was terrified. What was keeping Minerva from roasting her with fire breath? Then she remembered how Gerome would always rub a certain sweet spot under hid Minerva's chin. "Here goes nothing." She placed her hand under Minerva's chin and started to rub gently. Immediately, Minerva seemed to calm down.

"Oh, you found her sweet spot. She likes it when you scratch her there." Minerva grumbled in agreement.

"Does that feel good, girl?" Morgan asked. Minerva grumbled and nuzzled her head against Morgan's. "So, we're good now?" She was answered by a slimy tongue licking her. "Ew."

Cherche chuckled. "Oh, that's adorable. I knew you two would get along. Although I have to ask, why the sudden interest in my Minerva?"

"Oh, well," Morgan rubbed the back of her neck, "I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you. We don't really do much together besides when I asked you to help me get my memories back. So, I thought you'd like it if I helped with Minerva."

"Oh, Morgan." Cherche hugged her. "I'm glad you want to spend time with me. I was thinking we don't do enough together either."

"Really? Well, is there anything you want to do? I'm up for anything. Oh, I know! I saw this little tea shop in the town nearby. Do you like tea? I'm not sure if I do."

"I like tea, yes. I think I know the place you're talking about. Why don't we let Minerva rest and go get some tea? Just the two of us."

"That sounds great!" Morgan looked at Minerva. "Do you mind if I borrow Mother for a little while, Minerva?" Minerva looked at Morgan for a moment then groaned a bit before returning to her lunch.

"She doesn't mind," Cherche said. "Come along, Morgan. Let's find out what tea you like."

"Okay!" Minerva watched as the two left. After observing the short one, she figured she could share her master with her. Although, the girl could stand to be a bit less spastic.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm taking suggestions for future chapters if anyone has any.

* * *

><p>Gerome hadn't been too fond of Brady recently. Since Morgan came back, Brady had been giving her suspicious looks. Gerome's big brother instincts were kicking in and he made sure to give Brady glare any time he saw him looking at Morgan. Luckily, Brady wasn't an idiot and he would quickly divert his attention. It wasn't a perfect situation, but as long as Morgan was left alone, Gerome really didn't care.<p>

That is until he found Morgan sulking around camp looking upset. Morgan never sulked, not even in their hellish future. Every moment, she always remained optimistic. Gerome approached her. "Morgan? Are you alright?"

Morgan looked at him. "Oh, hey, Gerome. I'm alright."

"Don't lie, Morgan. Why are you so down? Something happen?"

"It's fine, really but. . .does anyone else think I'm a spy?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean I can't remember anything. How do we know I'm not some sleeper agent or maybe even the same Morgan you know?"

"Where is this coming from, Morgan?"

"I. . .I was talking to Brady earlier. He thinks I'm a spy."

Gerome felt his muscles tense up and he clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm himself down. "Why would you let this bother you? You know you aren't a spy. There's no way you'd let an unfounded accusation bug you."

"Well, normally I wouldn't but. . ."

"But?"

"It. . .it felt different when Brady said it. I don't know why, but him not liking me bothers me for some reason."

Again, Gerome had to keep his anger in check. However, it was for a slightly different reason this time. Back in the future, Morgan secretly admitted to having a thing for Brady. Gerome couldn't understand why but she did. As a result, she often took Brady's opinion more seriously than others. Gerome had hoped that she would have gotten over it with her amnesia but apparently not. Must have been some subconscious thing. "I see," Gerome said. It was all he could get out without ranting.

"Are we sure I'm not just some spy? Grima sounded pretty powerful. Maybe he did something to me or replaced me with a duplicate or, or *sniff*" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Gah! Morgan don't cry. Please don't cry." Morgan just hugged him and started crying into his chest.

"I'm a fake aren't I? *sob* I'm probably not even your sister!"

That was it. Gerome firmly grabbed Morgan's shoulders and bent down so they were eye level. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that. You are my sister. Memories or not, I have no doubt that you're her. My annoying, loud, fun, and loving baby sister. Never for a second do I doubt that."

Morgan smiled. "*sniff* R-really?"

"Since when do I lie to you?" Gerome smiled at her.

"Oh, Big Brother!" Morgan hugged again and started crying. Tears of joy this time but it was still uncomfortable for her stoic brother. Some of the other Shepherds were giving them confused stares. One of them was Cherche who Gerome quickly waved over.

"What's going on over here?" she asked. Morgan pulled away from Gerome and tried to regain her composure. "Morgan, dear, what's wrong?" She looked at Gerome.

"Let her explain. I need to go talk to someone." Cherche nodded and Gerome made his way to Brady's tent.

* * *

><p>"Yeesh, I'm beat," Brady said. He yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I gotta get some sleep." He walked into his tent and bumped into someone in black armor. "Eh?" He looked up and saw Gerome's masked face staring at him. "Gerome? Whaddya want?"<p>

"I heard you had a chat with Morgan."

"Yeah, and?"

"You called her a spy."

"O-oh. Ya heard that?" Brady was starting to look a little nervous. "Look, I hate to be the downer here but-"

"You made her cry."

"I did?"

"Yes." Gerome grabbed Brady by his robes and held him a couple inches off the ground. "And now you have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't break you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy ya loon! I wasn't tryin' to make her cry!"

"You did anyway. Now do I start with your arms or your legs?"

"How the hell do you know she isn't a spy? She's the only one of us who doesn't remember the future! Hell, she might be fakin' it and planning on betraying us-oof!" Brady landed on his back as he hit the ground.

"You've a lot of nerve, Brady." He popped his knuckles. "If I were you, I'd start running."

"H-hey, what'd Lucina say if you beat up her little brother?"

Gerome grabbed Brady and pulled his up. "I'll take my chances." Brady didn't get to respond before Gerome's fist hit his nose.

* * *

><p>"There we are, dear," Maribelle said. Brady felt his nose being put back together by her staff.<p>

"Thanks, Ma. Feels a lot better." He rubbed his nose and winced a little. "Ow."

"Don't touch it, Brady. It'll be sore for a little bit."

"Mother," Lucina called from outside the tent. She walked in. "I was wondering if-Brady, what's wrong with your nose?"

"Whaddya mean?" He looked at Maribelle. "Ma, what's wrong with my nose? I thought you fixed it."

"Er, well, I may not have been able to fix it completely," Maribelle said. "I'll try again when it feels better."

"What did you do to your nose?" Lucina asked.

"Ask that damn boyfriend of yours," Brady said.

"Gerome did this? Why?"

"Erm, uh, because he's a jerk?"

"Gerome doesn't seem like the kind of man to hit someone for no reason," Maribelle said.

"Who side you on, Ma?" Brady asked. Lucina didn't say anything as she left the tent. She searched for Gerome and found him in the mess tent with his family. Without a word she walked behind him, grabbed his ear, and pulled him out of the tent.

"Ow, ow, ow, Lucina let go!" Gerome shouted. She pulled him behind the mess tent before releasing his ear. "Gods, you've a firm grip." He looked at Lucina and noticed she was glaring at him. "What?"

"Did you hit my brother?"

". . .Maybe."

"Did you break his nose?"

"Not on purpose."

"I see." Gerome opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a slap to his face.

"Why did you hit my little brother?!"

"Because he made Morgan cry." Gerome rubbed his face. "This is going to bruise I think."

"Don't hit my brother then. Anyway, what do you mean he made Morgan cry? Brady's a sweetheart."

"He sure didn't sound like one when he accused Morgan of being a spy?" As much as Gerome loved Lucina, she did tend to be something of a doting sister. Not like he could talk when it came to that topic.

"He said that?"

"You know I wouldn't hit someone with no reason. Morgan was distraught. Seems she still takes Brady's opinion rather seriously."

"I see. Well, you didn't have to hit my brother."

"He didn't have to be an ass." Lucina's glare intensified. "Sorry. Would it help if I apologized?"

"Only if you mean it."

"I will." Lucina smiled and touched the cheek she slapped making Gerome wince a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Here." She kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"A little. I think I need another. Also, I think you slapped my lips. Those might need a kiss too."

Lucina chuckled. "You hang around Inigo too much. Go talk to my brother." She walked off before Gerome could protest.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think that should do it, Brady," Maribelle said. She handed him a mirror so he could see his nose.<p>

"Hmm, looks good. Thanks, Ma."

"Of course, darling. Now try not to get punched in the face again."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Brady left the tent and found Gerome walking up to him.

"Brady I-"

"Stay away from my nose ya damn freak!"

"Peace, Brady. I have come to apologize."

"Come again?"

"You heard me." The two stood there in awkward silence for a moment.

"Riiight. . .so, um, sorry for makin' Morgan cry. I wasn't tryin' to but. . ."

"But what?"

"It's embarrassing."

"What is it, Brady?"

Brady sighed. His cheeks went bright red. "I didn't mean it, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just upset because Morgan doesn't remember me. Remember any of us."

"Why is that a reason to make her cry?"

"It isn't. I was just tryin' to keep her at arm's length. It's hard seein' one of my friends not remember me, ya know? Especially one that I. . .really like."

Gerome just stared at him. Brady gulped and looked away. "I see. I regret my actions. I took things too far. However, I want you to apologize to Morgan." Brady nodded. Gerome started to walk away but then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I wish you luck, Brady. I can't imagine what it must be like having feelings for someone who doesn't remember you."

"Hey, I never said I had-"

"But if you ever make her cry again, I make no promises to not hurt you. Understood?"

Brady gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah." Gerome smiled a tiny bit and left.

* * *

><p>Morgan was on her way back to her tent after another tactics game with her father. She was going over how she might beat him next time. She was so close, she could taste it.<p>

"Hey, Morgan?" Morgan jumped a little and looked over her shoulder. Brady walked up to her and gave her a nervous smile. "Can we talk a sec?"

"I guess."

Brady cleared his throat. "Sorry, for givin' ya a hard time earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You said some mean things."

Brady felt his cheeks redden. "Yeah, I know. I was a twit. I really wasn't tryin' to make ya cry though, Morg."

"Morg? Huh."

"What?"

"That sounds familiar. Did you ever call me that before?"

"Um, yeah. I used to all the time in the future. It was kinda a pet name for ya."

"Pet name?" Her face went a little red. "You mean like couples have?"

"What? NO! No, no, no, no, no! Not like that! Nope, nuh-uh! So we good?"

"Um, I guess."

"Good!" His face went a deeper red. "So, um, goodbye!" He quickly left leaving a confused and still blushing Morgan.

She smiled a little and went back to her tent. Meanwhile, Lucina and Gerome had watched the exchange from a distance.

"You think they'll ever work things out between them?" Lucina asked.

"Is it wrong if I hope they don't?" Lucina elbowed him. "Hmph. Who knows? There's something there I think, but let's let them figure it out."

Lucina nodded. "Yeah." She smirked at her boyfriend. "Sooo, still feeling a little sore?"

Gerome blushed a little. "Some." Lucina chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Salohcin heard birds chirping outside his tent. He wished Frederick would drive them away instead of just the ones that bothered Chrom. Begrudgingly, Salohcin slowly opened his eyes and was met with the image of his sleeping wife coming into view. A small smile appeared on his face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He leaned his head in and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm. . .morning," she said. She didn't open her eyes but smiled a little.

"Morning. Didn't mean to wake you."

"The birds already did." She opened her eyes. "Honestly, can't Frederick keep them away from _our _tent for once?"

Salohcin chuckled. "I was just thinking that."

"Well, great minds do think alike."

"That they do."

Cherche rolled onto her back and sighed. "We should probably get up."

"Who says we can't sleep in a few more minutes." He started to put his arm around her waist.

"You have a meeting and I need to feed Minerva. One of us has to make sure Morgan actually gets up before noon."

"Those can all wait. We don't get enough alone time."

"We sleep together every night."

"Yes, after long days when we're usually dead tired. We hardly see each other outside of battle."

"I think you might be being exaggerating a little bit, dear."

"Even if I am, I want to treat you to something special sometime soon. Just the two of us."

Cherche smiled. "That does sound nice. What did you have in mind?"

"Well for starters." He gently put his lips against hers. Cherche giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Salohcin pulled back after a few moments. "What do you think?"

"I'm interested to see what else you have planned." Salohcin laughed. He was about to say something, when they heard the sound of a wyvern roaring followed by the panicked neighing of horses.

"Damn."

"I suppose that can't wait." Salohcin rolled off his wife letting her get up. "I admit, I like the sound of a little alone time, but don't stress over it dear. We are in a war after all. We have other priorities." Before Salohcin could say something, Sully burst into the tent.

"Cherche, that damn lizard of yours is chasing my horse again!"

"Well, your horse was probably bothering her again," Cherche said. Her voice was calm, but Salohcin could sense the irritation in it. He decided to take his leave and get some breakfast before the two woman argued further.

* * *

><p>After his meeting with Chrom, Salohcin decided to make his rounds about camp as he checked on the various Shepherds. He wandered around for a few minutes stopping to have a brief conversation every now and then making sure that everything in camp was in order. Finally, his walk took to the makeshift stables where the wyverns were checked. Cherche was standing outside of it with Minerva. Salohcin smirked when he noticed Cherche's back was turned to him. He quietly snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

Cherche jumped. "Huh?!" She heard her husband laughing and looked over her shoulder to see him smiling at her. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"But you're ever so adorable when you're flustered." He kissed her cheek making her blush. "Is everything alright over here?"

"Yes. I was just reminding Minerva why we don't eat the horses around camp. Namely Sully's."

"Yeah, that old beast is a grouch. The meat's probably too tough. Stahl's would probably taste better." Minerva tilted her head in interest.

"Please don't give her ideas. Now is there something _you _want, dear?"

"Well, if you aren't busy, I was thinking we could go into town. Morgan was saying she went with Severa and saw some nice things there."

Cherche chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You know me too well. So, what do you say?"

"Well-"

"Salohcin!" The couple looked over to see Frederick running up to them. "A small pack of Risen has been spotted making way towards their town. Chrom has requested your assistance."

"Seriously?" Salohcin asked.

"Father!" Morgan stormed up to them with Gerome close behind. They noticed Gerome was wearing a cloth with holes for eyes rather than his usual mask. "Gerome took my tomes and won't give them back!"

"Morgan took my mask and refuses to tell me where it is!" Gerome shouted.

Salohcin sighed. "I don't have time for this you two. I have Risen to deal with. We need to get ready to fight them."

"It's only a small pack," Frederick said. "Chrom has already picked who will come. He's just waiting for you."

"Go, Sal," Cherche said. She looked at her children. "I'll deal with these two."

"Fine," Salohcin said begrudgingly. "See you later?"

"If you're lucky." Cherche winked.

"Okay, awkward," Morgan said. Salohin left with Frederick.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

Salohcin glared at him. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>The fight with the Risen went about as expected, however, Robin did get a deep cut on his arm. He headed to the medical tent as he clutched his arm. Cherche notice him pass by her and walked up alongside him. "Are you alright?"<p>

"Small injury. I'm out of vulernaries too. I just need to get patched up by Lissa real quick. You want to go get lunch after that?"

Cherche shook her head. "I would love to, but someone in the village caught wind of the Risen and now there's some panic in town. Chrom said he would have some of up patrol the town for a while and he gave me first shift with a few others."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"I'm already expected to be there. I won't be too long."

"I'm going to have to talk to Chrom about his scheduling skills."

"Go get patched up first." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Salohcin lowered his head a little. "Yeah."

"Are you, alright?"

"Sure. See you later." He left her standing there confused.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark by the time Cherche got back. She went to her tent and saw Salohcin hunched over his desk reading books and looking at maps. She walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "Aren't you tired?"<p>

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" he asked.

"Hm, I suppose I am." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Do you want to call it a day? We're finally alone."

"We're both tired, it's late, and odds are someone else would just show up to separate us again. What's the point?"

"What's bothering you? You're not usually this melancholy." Salohcin stood up. Cherche stepped back as he did.

"Sorry." He turned to face her. "I'm just getting frustrated. I just to spend a little time with you alone. I don't see why that's wrong."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you so intent on it being just the two of us."

"Because," he grabbed her hands, "I want to make up for being a lousy husband."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I haven't been able to treat you like you deserve. We got married in the middle of a war. I couldn't give you a wedding like you deserved and since then I've been so caught up in the war that I haven't been able to be a good husband to you."

"Salohcin. . ."

"You deserve the best that I can give you. More than that even. I. . .I'm sorry, Cherche. I love you so much, but I'm terrible at showing it."

Cherche freed one of her hands from her grasp and placed it against his cheek. "Oh, Salohcin. I didn't know you were feeling this way. You're a wonderful husband. I consider myself the luckiest woman alive to be loved by you. There's never a day that passes where I don't think about how lucky I am. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't good enough."

Salohcin smiled. "You didn't. I just overthink things I guess." Hugged her and held her close against him. "I'm sick of all this fighting. When this war is over, let's you and me find somewhere away from it all. Just the two us and the children. We'll raise a family that doesn't have to worry about ever having to raise a sword."

"That sounds nice." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But for now." She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled. "Let's just enjoy the moment we have now."

"As you wish, Milady."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Gerome leaned against a wall outside an accessory shop. Morgan was inside buying a birthday gift for their mother. He noticed people giving him strange looks as they walked by. Some of them looked and whispered something to someone else and others looked at him and kept walking. However, none of them bothered him. He assumed it was the mask keeping them away but it didn't bother him. Not that it bothered him. It was why he wore it, his shield against the rest of the world. A way to mask his insecurities from the rest of the world. His method to keep the people of this foreign time from-

"GEROME!" Morgan shouted.

"Gah!" Gerome jumped and nearly fell over. He glared at his sister who was staring at him with her own irritated look. "Morgan, why did you do that?"

"You were brooding again. I had to call your name four times before you noticed. What are you thinking about anyway? Finally picked out a gift for Mother."

"No." He began to walk off.

Morgan caught up and walked alongside him. "Well, you're going to have to pick one soon. Mother's birthday is in a few days."

"I'm not getting her one."

"What? Why?"

"I've told you before, I don't want to make ties with this time."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know that ship sailed and left you behind a long time ago." Gerome grunted. "You got to get her something."

"No, I don't." There were a few moments of silence before Gerome spoke again. "What would I even get her?"

Morgan smiled. "Dunno. Dad's getting her a custom made saddle for Minerva and I got her this really nice necklace with a cute little wyvern on it. See?" She pulled a necklace out of one of her sleeves and showed it to him.

"It's very nice. So, what you saying is that I have nothing to give her?"

"It's not entirely hopeless. You could take off your mask for her."

"How is that a gift?"

"I heard Mother talk to Father about how she really wants to see what you look like. She says that she feels like your hiding from her."

"I'm not hiding." That was a lie. Gerome knew it. Not that he would tell anyone that. "I'll think of something else to give her."

"Alright, suit yourself. Just make sure it's sincere, okay?"

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Gerome stopped by Minerva's pen to feed her dinner. He noticed the blanket she slept on had gotten old and full of holes. "You must really be more careful with your things, Minervykins." Minerva didn't pay her master heed as she watched him pour her feed into the food trough. She immediately started to scarf it down while Gerome entered the tent and retrieved the blanket. "I suppose I should patch this up."<p>

Gerome left Minerva to her meal and went back to his tent. He tossed the blanket onto his bed and looked through his things for some thread. All he found was a single spool that didn't have enough to patch the blanket up like he wanted. Gerome sighed in frustration. "Wonderful." After checking his through his things one last time, he decided to check his parents' tent. Cherche liked to sew. It seemed logical that would have some thread.

He made his way to her tent and found it empty. He decided to just check around for some thread and pay Cherhce back for it later. After a few minutes of searching, he managed to find a couple of spools. Just as he was about to leave, he heard someone enter the tent. "Gerome?"

Gerome turned around and saw Cherche standing behind him. "Mother." She looked at the thread in his hands. "Minerva has torn up her blanket. I'm borrowing some thread. I will replace it."

"Oh, alright." The two just stood there for a little while. Cherche looked intently at her son. Gerome could tell she was looking at his mask. Trying to see if she could see anything underneath it. Her curiosity was different from the others. It was more motherly for lack of a better term. Whereas others looked at him out of nervousness or like he was odd, Cherche's gaze was one of concern and even a little sadness.

"Um, thank you for the thread, Mother." Cherche nodded. Gerome walked past her and stood at the tent entrance. He looked over his shoulder. "Your birthday is coming up."

Cherche nodded. "Yes. Salohcin is making such a fuss. It's the first major personal event since our marriage. I wish he wouldn't stress over such things."

"He does tend to do that, doesn't he?" Cherche smiled.

"Yes, but he means well. Morgan is excited too. I think she's looking forward to making a new memory as a family."

"I would think so. I've seen her gift. You'll love it."

"That's nice."

"I. . .I haven't found anything for you."

"That's alright. Not to be rude, but I didn't think you would." Gerome felt a guilty feeling in his stomach. He turned around to face her.

"I think I ought to though. However, the one thing I know to get you is something I'm not sure I wish to give."

"Then don't give it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You are far too kind, Mother." He sighed and clenched his fists. "I think you of all people deserve this. You reached out to me but still respected me enough to give me my space. You were never overbearing or judgemental. So. . ." He reached for his mask and heard Cherche gasp a little. Slowly, the mask was removed from Gerome's face. He kept his eyes shut tight as he waited for a reaction.

After a few moments, he felt a hand on his face causing him to flinch a little. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Cherche with a gentle smile on her face. "You look like your father."

"I hope that's a compliment."

Cherche giggled. "It is. Although I see why you wear the mask. You look so. . .sad. Life has not been kind you has it?" Gerome didn't answer. "My poor baby. You've been through so much. Yet, here you are. Still fighting."

"You give me too much credit. I'm a coward. The minute I came to this time, I saw ought a way to be away from everyone. I wear that mask because I don't want to face the world."

"Then why are you here right now fighting with us? Why are you facing me without your mask on? I think you're much braver than you think you are. I'm so proud of you." Gerome was speechless. He hadn't been open like this with anyone since he first donned his mask. Cherche put the mask back on his face. "Thank for this, Gerome. I can't tell you what it means to me. I hope that someday you can open yourself up to everyone."

"Maybe." Gerome adjusted the mask and turned to leave. "Goodybe, Mother. Happy Birthday."

Cherche smiled. "Thank you, Son."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I wrote a little short about what I think a talk between the Avatar and Gerome might be like if their father and son. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The steam of the hot springs was unbearable. Gerome felt like he was going to melt in all the heat. Perhaps coming here in thick black armor wasn't a good idea. He looked around to see if there were any Risen around but found the coast clear. With a huff, he climbed off Minerva and stretched.<p>

"What is even the appeal of this place?" he asked no one in particular. "I fail to see that point of paying obscene amounts of gold just to take a bath. Can't people bathe at home for free?" He took off his mask and wiped his face off. "Blast this steam. It's making me sweat." He knelt by the water while Minerva kept watch. Scooping some up in his hand, he wiped his face off. "Huh, that actually feels pretty good."

"Enjoying yourself, Son?" Gerome quickly put his mask back on and looked over his shoulder to see Salohcin standing behind him and smiling. "I didn't picture a hot spring to be something you would enjoy."

"It isn't." Gerome stood up and faced his father. "I just needed to wash my face. The water does feel nice though."

"Does it? I heard it did. I'll have to find out for myself once we're done here."

"Why would you waste your time on such a pointless activity?"

"It's not pointless. A chance to relax and unwind is good for morale. Of course not having your vacation spotted riddled with the undead helps."

"Hmph, splashing around in oversized puddles is childish. We have a war to fight. That needs to be our priority."

"It is a priority. But we can't fight a war when we're exhausted and feeling tense. In fact, you probably need a break more than anyone."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, come on. It's not like you'll explode if you don't go without brooding for a few minutes."

"I don't brood."

"No offense, but yes you do. You're doing it right now. Honestly, I worry sometimes. I'm afraid your brow is going to get stuck in a perpetual scowl."

"That is the most ridiculous thing to ever come out of your mouth. I don't need any silly vacation or relaxation time. My focus is on ending this war, and as our tactician, yours should be as well." Gerome climbed on Minerva. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe we were asked to dispose of these Risen."

"Gerome, wait!" However, Gerome had taken off. Salohcin sighed. "One day I'm going to have a conversation that doesn't end with him flying off." He looked at the water and thought about dipping his hand in for a moment when he heard the snarl of nearby Risen. "I can never catch a break can I?"

* * *

><p>"Hya!" Gerome shouted. He brought his axe down on a Risen, decapitating it. The creature fell down dead and disintegrated. "Hmph." Suddenly, Minerva landed and laid down on the ground. "Minerva? What are you doing? I didn't tell you to land."<p>

"Grrrr. . ."

"Sore?" He climbed off and knelt by her. "What do you mean you're sore?"

"Grr. . ." Minerva gave a weak flap of her wings."

"Something wrong with Minerva?" Salohcin asked. Gerome glanced at him then looked back at Minerva.

"She says she's feeling sore. Perhaps she's been overworked."

Salohcin rubbed his chin. "I see." He patted Minerva's head. "Feeling worn out, Minervykins?"

"Grr. . ."

"Hm." Salohcin looked at the pool of water the trio was by. It looked just large enough to hold a full grown wyvern. "Think you can get Minerva into the water?"

"How will that help?"

"The water is supposed to be soothing isn't it? You even said it felt good. Maybe it'll help Minerva feel better."

"And if we're attacked?"

"You and I can take them. It'll be fun. Father/Son Risen slaying. Not the most ideal bonding time but. . ."

"Fine. Get in the water, Minerva." Minerva didn't reply as she crawled into the pool and curled up inside it resting her head on the edge of the pool. She let out a satisfied groan. "She seems to be doing better already."

"I thought that would help." He glanced at Gerome and noticed him rolling his shoulders and heard him letting out a barely audible hiss. "You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Mhm." He punched Gerome's arm causing him to wince."

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't put much force in that punch. You must be pretty sore if it hurt that much."

"I-it didn't hurt."

"For gods' sakes Gerome, stop it with the tough guy act would you? You keep pushing yourself past your breaking point and it's going to wear you out if you aren't careful."

Gerome scowled. "I can handle it."

"For how long? How long until you can't lift your axe? How long until you accidentally slip up and someone gets a lucky shot in? Are you going to keep wearing Minerva out too?"

"Shut up! Why can't you mind your own damn business?"

"Because you're my son! Whether you like it or not, I care about you. I don't want to see you die. It worries me that you don't ever give yourself a chance to even catch your breath and that all I can do is try and beg you to stop."

"I never asked you to fret over me."

"You didn't have to. It's my job. Comes with being a dad."

"Hmph."

"I know you still have trouble accepting me as your father. I won't blame you if you never do completely, but that doesn't mean I won't worry about you. So, if you would humor me a little, I would appreciate it if you allowed yourself some rest every once in a while. It doesn't have to be for a long time. Just a few minutes or something."

". . .Alright."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. There is wisdom in your words and I do not wish to cause you to worry about me. Perhaps I might take a dip in one of the springs when this is over."

It was then that Minerva climbed out of the water and shook herself dry. "Grr!"

Gerome smiled. "She's feeling better."

"Oh, good." Salohcin said. "He patted Minerva's head. "Glad that worked for you, Minervykins." Minerva nuzzled his face in response.

Gerome climbed on Minerva. "I think I saw some Risen over there."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that."

"You aren't coming?"

"Do you mind?"

Gerome shook his head. "I am a little. . .off my game. I may need your help. Climb on." Salohcin smiled and climbed on Minerva behind his son.

"I do enjoy these bonding moments."

"Don't push it, Father."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably a little compared to what usually appears in the actual game but I like it. BTW I am currently writing a Sacred Stones fic if you're interested. It isn't getting a lot of reads and I'd like some feedback. Anywho, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Brady paced back and forth behind his tent. He wrung his hands together as he tried to think of how to make his next move. He wondered if his dad had this much trouble. Finally, he stopped pacing and furiously ran his hands through his hair. "Gyaaah! Why the hell is this so difficult?"

"Problem, Brady?" Brady looked up to see Gerome standing in front of him.

"Wah! Geez, Gerome, don't sneak up on a guy like that! Besides, I thought that was Kellam's shtick."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you walking back and forth and was wondering if something was wrong."

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like anyone."

"That's not true. Besides, Morgan likes you. She'd want to know if something was bothering you."

Brady blushed. "M-Morg likes me?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Well, that just makes this harder."

Gerome raised a brow. "Makes what harder?"

Brady rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh oh, n-nothing you need to worry about."

Gerome crossed his arms. "What are you not telling me?"

"It ain't any of your business!"

"Does it concern Morgan?"

"I said it ain't any of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Brady's blush went deeper. "Damn, you're impossible sometimes, you know that?"

Gerome smirked. "So I've been told. Now, what is it that's troubling you, Brady?"

Brady starting wringing his hands again. "Y-you gotta promise not to kill me."

Gerome's face betrayed no emotions. However, if Brady had to guess, Gerome was probably glaring daggers into him under the mask. "Go on."

"Y-you didn't promise."

"No, I didn't."

Brady gulped. "W-well, I was wanting to know if Morgan was, um, interested in goin' steady with me." Gerome didn't say anything as he continued to stand there with his arms crossed and stare at Brady. The nervous prince shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, man, are you gonna say something? You're really creeping me out."

"Why should I let you do this?"

"Eh?" He expected Gerome to say no or threaten to feed him to Minerva. "Oh, well, um, I like her. R-really like her."

"I see. This coming from the man who accused her of being a spy."

"Aw, c'mon, Gerome, I thought we'd cleared that mess up? Look, I said stupid things, okay? But, I was mad. Not at her but the situation. I've always kind of. . .admired Morgan and when she didn't remember me, I was heartbroken. I decided to do what you used to do with your folks and pushed her away so I wouldn't have to deal with it."

Gerome sighed. He couldn't fault Brady's logic, especially when he used him as an example. To be fair, it was awkward for Gerome too when he first found Morgan. The only reason he didn't push her away was because she was so gods damned persistent. "I understand."

Brady looked surprised. "Y-you do?" Gerome nodded. "Oh. Huh. Didn't expect that. Sooo, you okay with me being with her?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"I don't approve of anyone who wants to date my sister. Nothing personal."

Brady rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, sure."

"However, I suppose she could do worse. At lease I know you'll be able to heal her if she hurts herself."

"I'll guard her with my own life."

"Hmph. Learn to swing an axe or something and I'll take that vow more seriously."

Brady rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, right."

* * *

><p>Morgan wiped her brow as she finished filling up the pitfall trap she set up. "Phew! That took longer than I thought. I got to remember to not make these things as deep."<p>

"Ya could just not dig them at all." Morgan turned around and saw Brady.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that? Besides I could always get you or your mom to heal anyone if they got hurt." She smiled at him.

Brady rolled his eyes. "They could probably dedicate whole hospital wings to people who get hurt by your pranks."

Morgan's face brightened. "You think so?"

Brady couldn't help but chuckle. "You're a real oddball you know that?"

"Heh. Look who's talking."

"Whaddya mean?"

Morgan smirked and crossed her arms. "Think about it. Your mom is the definition of prim and proper. Even the way she walks is elegant. You, however, talk like you were raised on Donnel's farm. You kind of hunch over when you walk too."

"I do not!"

Morgan giggled. "Hee, hee, you kind of do, but if I have to give you credit, you are really sweet when you want to be."

Brady blushed. "Y-ya think so?"

"Mhm. You might be rough around the edges, but you're one of the nicest and most down to earth guys in camp. I really admire that about you."

"Aw, sheesh, Morg, you're gonna make my face stay red like this if you keep this up."

"That's okay. You're cute when you blush."

If Brady's face got any redder, it could be mistaken for a tomato. "D-damn it! This isn't goin' like I wanted."

Morgan tilted her head and raised a brow. "What isn't?"

"Um, well, that is to say, uh. . .I love you."

Morgan cupped a hand to her ear. "Sorry, what?"

"I love you."

"Nnno, still didn't catch that."

"I LOVE YOU!" Brady shouted. Both of them stood there staring awkwardly at each other. Brady's face remained red while Morgan's face started to become a shade that matched her hair.

"Really?" Morgan asked.

Brady nodded. "Really. That's what I came to say but then you started saying all that mushy stuff and making it awkward."

"Oh." Morgan put her hands behind her back and hung her head a little. "Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. You're just being' yourself. You're crazy adorable self."

"You think I'm adorable."

Brady smiled. "Y-yeah. I always thought you were kinda cute too. You're smart, funny, and if this ain't to blunt, real pretty."

Morgan's face was getting redder. "Wow. I, um, don't know how to respond to that."

"Well, I was getting ready to go get a bite to eat." He offered her an arm. "Care to come? You can think of something to say then."

Morgan smiled. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'd like that." The two began to walk towards the mess tent. "You know, it's a good thing you slouch. I don't think I could reach your shoulder if you stood up straight."

"I don't slouch!" Morgan giggled at her boyfriend's expense.

Meanwhile, under the shade of a tree, Gerome smiled as he watched his sister and her new boyfriend. Truth be told, he didn't really mind Brady with Morgan. He'd take care of her. He decided to go feed Minerva. On the way to the stables, he noticed Salohcin looking around for something. "Is something wrong, Father?"

Salohcin looked at him. "Have you seen your sister anywhere?"

Gerome smirked. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. "She went to the mess hall with her boyfriend."

Salohcin nodded. "Oh, alright I'll just-" He stopped talking and glared at Gerome. "Who's the boy and where are my Thoron tomes?"

Gerome chuckled. Sure, he trusted Brady but that didn't mean we wouldn't put him through the wringer every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't written a chapter with just Salohcin and Morgan yet. I also noticed Morgan has no special conversations with her parents in any of the DLC unless you count Future Past. Well, those are two birds and I just happen to have one stone.**

* * *

><p>"Arcthunnder!" Salohcin shouted. The lightning hit the Risen, piercing it and frying the Risen behind it. A third one tried to attack him but Salohcin drew a sword and cut his head off.<p>

"Wow, Father that was amazing!" Salohcin turned around and saw Morgan run up to him. "That was so cool!"

Salohcin chuckled. "It wasn't that great."

"Are you kidding? It was awesome! Those first two are still smoldering." Salohcin sniffed and caught the scent of dead flesh. "And you're swordplay was fantastic! You probably planned that whole thing out didn't you?"

Salohcin smiled. "There was some planning involved."

"I knew it! You always have a plan!"

"Heh, I wouldn't be a good tactician if I didn't." He looked around noting the various attractions set up at the festival. "Too bad the Risen went and ruined the festival for everyone."

"Yeah, it looks like it'd be a lot of fun. Hm. . ."

Salohcin raised a brow. "What is it, Morgan."

"I'm remembering something."

"Really? A lost memory?"

Morgan shook her head. "No, it's one I had already. At least I'm pretty sure I did."

"Well, what is it?"

"It was a festival like this one I think," Morgan said. "A lot like this actually."

"You think you've been here before?"

Morgan shrugged. "Maybe. I don't remember all of the details, but I remember it was just the two of us."

"It was."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I think I was younger. I was on your shoulders enjoying being tall for once." Salohcin chuckled. "We were sharing some new kind of candy. It was pink and really fluffy."

Salohcin smiled. "Did it taste good?"

"No idea. That's all I remember though. Well, that and I was really happy."

"Yeah? I'll have to remember to have daddy/daughter outings again sometime."

Morgan's face brightened. "Really? You mean it?"

Salohcin nodded. "Absolutely. Maybe when the you of this time is born, we can bring her too."

"Oh. . .um, right." Morgan frowned a little. "That sounds good."

"Are you okay, Morgan?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She walked past Salohcin. "I'm gonna go look for more Risen."

"Um, alright." He watched as Morgan left. "What was that about?"

* * *

><p>Morgan was looking around the different attractions at the festival. She found one booth that had the fluffy candy she remembered before. She grabbed a little bit from the racks.<p>

"I hope you plan to pay for that." Morgan turned around and saw Salohcin behind her.

"I was." Morgan pulled a few coins and put them on the counter. She looked at the fluffy candy.

"Is that the candy you were described earlier?" Morgan nodded. "You going to try it?"

Morgan shrugged and stuck a piece in her mouth. "Mm, it melted."

"It did? Can I try a piece?" Morgan handed him a piece and he put it in his mouth. "Wow, that's pretty good."

"Yeah."

Salohcin raised a brow. "Are you alright, dear? You look upset about something."

"It's nothing. Just wondering how long we have left."

"That's awfully dark for you. I didn't think you ever thought about us being defeated."

"I didn't mean that. I mean how long I have until your Morgan is born."

"My Morgan? What do you mean my Morgan? You're my Morgan."

Morgan looked at the ground. "For how much longer? I'm going to be irrelevant once the me of this time is born."

"What on earth are you talking about? Where's this coming from?"

"It's been bugging me for a little while now. I don't have any memories of anyone but you. When baby Morgan is born, she'll be able to make lifelong memories with everyone. I thought I'd at least still have you to talk to but when you mentioned bringing little Morgan along with us on our outings, I realized that I'll lose you too eventually." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here." Salohcin pulled her into a tight hug. "You'll never lose me, Morgan. You won't lose any of us. We don't care if you don't have your memories, we're just glad that you're with us. This timeline's version of you will never replace you. You're both you're own person."

Morgan looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "You mean it?"

Salohcin smiled and rubbed her head. "Of course I mean it. I'm sorry if I was insensitive before."

"You weren't. I guess I overreacted. It might be nice to spend time with just you and a little sister."

"Yeah, but if you still want days where it's just the two of us, I'd like that too."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Thanks, Daddy."

Salohcin chuckled and kissed her head. "Love you too, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
